danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
בוצין מפורץ או בוצין
thumb|450px|ימין|מהגן הבוטני של פיזה Orto e Museo Botanico di Pisa / Pisa Botanic Garden and Museum Verbascum thapsus L., comunemente noto come Tasso barbasso, è perfetto per creare struttura e contrasto nelle aiuole erbacce. È una pianta spontanea biennale con una rosetta basale di foglie verde argentee e vellutate che, il secondo anno, fiorisce con uno stelo carico di fiori gialli ed alto anche più di 2 metri! Potete trovare diversi esemplari nel Piazzale Arcangeli, nell'aula di fronte alla B... See More Verbascum Thapsus L., commonly known as the rate rate, is perfect for creating structure and contrast in flower beds. It is a two-year spontaneous plant with a basal Rosetta of green and velvety green leaves which, the second year, blooms with a stem laden with yellow flowers and high even more than 2 meters! You can find several specimens in the piazzale archangels, in the classroom in front of the bank semi �� . Verbascum thapsus L. is perfect to give structure and contrast to a herbaceous border. It is a common biennial species in Italy with a rosette of velvet, green-silvery leaves that flowers in the second year with a stem up to 2 meters high, loaded with yellow flowers. You can find several specimens in the Piazzale Arcangeli, in the border in front of the Seed Back �� תרגום גן בוטני ומוזיאון פיזה / פיזה גן בוטני ומוזיאון תסמונת Thabbus L., הידוע בכינויו Tasso barbasso, הוא מושלם ליצירת מרקם וניגוד בעשבים. זהו צמח ספונטני בן שנתיים עם שושנת הבסיס של עלים ירוקים כסופים קטיפתי, כי בשנה השנייה, פורח עם גזע מלא פרחים צהובים ואפילו יותר מ 2 מטר! אתה יכול למצוא כמה דגימות Piazzale Arcangeli, בכיתה מול B ... ראה עוד Verbascum Thapsus L., הידוע בכינויו קצב, הוא מושלם ליצירת וניגוד בערוגות פרחים. זה צמח של שנתיים עם פרח ועלים ירוקים, השנה השנייה, פרחים עם פרחים ופרחים גבוהים יותר מ 2 מטרים! אתה יכול למצוא כמה דגימות pangzzale המלאכים, בכיתה מול הבנק חצי �� . תסמונת Thabbus L. הוא גבול עשבי תיבול מושלם. זהו מין בינארי משותף באיטליה עם שושנת קטיפה, עלים ירוקים כסופים עם פרחים בשנה השנייה אתה יכול למצוא כמה תמונות של Piazzale Arcangeli, בגבול מול הזרע חזרה �� Verbascum thapsus, בוצין, Common mullein * לפי אתר עילם לצמחי מרפא תאור בוטני צמח דו שנתי המפתח בשנתו הראשונה שורש ושושנת עלים. בשנה השניה הוא מוציא עמוד תפרחת בגובה של 2 מ'. הפרחים צהובים וגדולים, והם מבשילים מהבסיס אל הצמרת. הצמח מוציא כמות גדולה של זרעים, שחיוניתם נשמרת לשנים רבות. כל חלקי הצמח, חוץ מהשורש, מכוסים בשערות, הנותנות לעלים מראה לבדי. הצמח גדל באירופה, תורכיה, צפון אפריקה ואתיופיה. בארץ גדלים למעלה מ-20 מינים של בוצין. שימושים פעילות רפואית מרכך, מכייח, משכך כאב התוויות לטיפול בשיעול, הפרעות של דרכי הנשימה, אסתמה, ציסטיטיס, הפרעות בכליות השימוש בשורש מכינים מירתח או טינקטורה משורש טרי כתוש. אין מחקרים על השורש, אבל יש דיווחים ממטפלים שמשתמשים בו. Jim Mcdonald משתמש בשורש למעלה מ-15 שנים. הוא מדווח שהשורש יעיל לטיפול פנימי בכאבים עצביים, לדוגמא דלקת של עצב הפנים- Trigeminal neuralgia, בצרוף עם היפריקום, מלילוטוס, Zanthoxylum ו- .Piscidia הוא ממליץ על טיפול פנימי עם השורש לטיפול בכאבי צוואר בצרוף עם קודזו ו Petasites-. מינונים נמוכים של 0.5-1.0 מ"ל מסייעים ליישור עמוד שדרה שנתפס, להחזרת החוליות למקומן ולשיכוך הכאב. מתקבלת הרפייה של השרירים והכאב נעלם. ההשפעה מיידית. למקרים של אישיאס מומלץ השורש בצרוף עם: היפריקום, Viburnum opulus, Cimicifuga ארניקה או לובליה. צמח נוסף מומלץ מאד לכאבי גב ובעיות בעמוד השדרה הוא Polygonatum multiflorum. Mcdonald שהוא הרבליסט ידוע בארה"ב מדווח על הצלחות רבות בטיפול בכאבי גב קשים עם שורש הבוצין. הוא ממליץ על השורש כצמח הנבחר. המינון של 0.5-1.0 מ"ל נראה כאופטימלי. שימוש חיצוני שמן מהפרחים מומלץ לכאבי אזניים, דלקות עור, אקסמה, גרוד, כוויות, גרוד בפי הטבעת. קטגוריה:לועניתיים קטגוריה:צמחי מרפא, קטגוריה:הגן הבוטני של פיזה